Aisha Reacts
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: A series where Aisha encounters Fanfiction and reacts to various ships, ideas, and people… Crossover parts will appear in future chapters, extremely cliche Aisha and OOCness of some characters! [Collab between Chizu and Illusionary Heart!]
1. AishaxElsword!

**AISHA REACTS TO: AishaxElsword**

**Summary: A series where Aisha encounters Fanfiction and reacts to various ships, ideas, and people… Crossover parts will appear in future chapters, extremely cliche Aisha and OOCness of some characters! [COLLAB BETWEEN CHIZU AND ILLU-CHAN] **

**Rating: T (For Aisha's dirty mouth ^^)**

**Disclaimer: We no own Elsword. **_**As always, if I owned Elsword, Aisha wouldn't even exist. Or she would do like 1damage. **_**If Illu-chan owned Elsword, everything would've exploded because I would've made it super sketchy :3**

**Dedicated to: _All the Aisha's I've ever met in PVP._**

**_Chizu and Illu's-Before-Story-Notes:_**

_I, Chizu, shall be writing in italics. Because italics is the most beautiful thing in the world. ANYWAYSSSS, one day. I came up with the idea for Aisha Reacts. Then I shared the idea to Illu-chan. Then BAM. It became a wonderful collab. Yaaaay. Be prepared to see the most cliche pairings… then soon… the most cracked up creepiest pairings you've ever seen. You've been warned. _

I think that this is beautiful and it will be the most wonderful thing you'll ever read. Because why not. I think my brain will explode, but it will be worth it. Yep. I don't regret anything. Illu-chan approves of everything.

_Also, when writing, there won't be a specific way to tell us apart. So just have fun guessing who's writing which line =w=b Ohyeah. And if you haven't checked her out yet, Illu-chan's pen name is_ _**Illusionary Heart. **__She's like a ElsxAi god. _

I think guessing is fun. And stuff. Actually, if you're really perceptive you might be able to tell the differences in writing style. Yeah. BTW, the following passage is from a request made to me by SwegChan. Hi.

_This is for pure entertainment. And I'm too lazy to proof read this so- yeah. _

* * *

><p>""<strong>N-no! Stupid! It's not like I like you or anything, so just shut up!" Before I can say anything else, Elsword suddenly flew at me, crushing me in a hug. "W-wha-?!"<strong>

"**Do you know," He muttered, chin resting on my head, "How long I've wanted to hold you like this, Aisha?"**

**Flustered, I tried to push him off, but he only held on tighter. "G-get off me, stupid!"**

"**No chance," He said, "But it's been since I met you, you know."**

**At those words, I completely melted. "Stupid," I muttered. "I think I've liked you that long, too.""**

.

.

.

"..." I stared at my laptop screen for a few seconds, my eyes slowly moving out of focus. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screeched, nearly hurling my laptop into the wall. What was that. What did I just read. Why. It had my name… And Elsword's name… And we were…

We were…

Nooooo!

Don't tell me that he… That it was...

"Aisha?!" Elsword came rushing into my room, concern written on his face. As he came in, he sent a sideways glance at the laptop, crooked in its position on my desk. "Is something-" I threw one of my nearby books at him, impaling him in the stomach, not letting him finish.

"Get out of my room you… You crazy hugging - ugh - molester!" I screeched, holding up another book, threatening to attack him again if he got any closer. My face was red with embarrassment at what I had just read.

"What the- Why are you-" Once again, my book slammed into him, except it had hit a… lower part of his body. This time he got the message, groaning as he left the room, slamming the door shut. I could hear him shuffle slowly down the hallway, before slumping down. It was obvious that he was still in pain from my book attack.

I breathed in and out, before charging out of my room. "Elsword!" He was kneeling outside of my room, doubled over on the floor. Eve's door to her room- which was opposite to mine, opened a crack, and she stared at Elsword, then at me, and then closed the door.

Grabbing his arm, I dragged him back into my room, ignoring his feeble protests. I pushed him onto the bed and dropped my laptop onto his lap. I was careful to sit in a chair far away from him.

"What-"

"Just read it." I commanded, staring him down. "Read."

"So bossy." He muttered, scanning the story. I watched as his eyes changed from those of disinterest to ones of surprise, then a very faint light blush appeared on his cheeks. Then he grinned at me. "Well, well. I didn't know you felt that way towards me, Ai-chan."

My mind drew a blank, I felt my face heat up- with anger. Not embarrassment. Anger. "I would throw a book at you, but you're still holding my laptop. There's no way I would write something like that, stupid! It's obvious that you wrote this!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Do you really think that I'm smart enough to write something as detailed as this?" He gestured to the laptop, and then looked back up at me.

"Oh. True, true." I had to nod. At least he knew.

"Ouch." He held a hand over his heart. "I didn't expect you to agree."

**(1)**I walked over to my bed, sitting next to him. "Shut up. Let's see who the author is."

"Yeah." Elsword replied.

The door burst open and Camilla paraded in, a cat-like smirk on her face. "HELLO CHILDREN. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON AISHA'S BED? HM? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?" She didn't even sound surprised or even mad like I thought she would. In fact, she looked very suggestive as she looked over us two.

I gaped, stammering. That weird red flush in her cheeks, the unfocused eyes, the creepy smile... "C-Camilla, ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

"...Camilla!" Ariel suddenly appeared in the doorway and wrapped her arms around the flustered adult, restraining her from getting near us two teenagers on the bed. "You're setting a bad example!"

"Ahhh~ Ari-chan~, do you want to have a drink with me…?" Camilla turned around at the sound of Ariel's voice, a drunken smile lacing her lips. "I have lots of tequila…"

Ariel raised her hand, palm facing the side, and struck Camilla's head. "BAKA CHOP!" Camilla fell to the ground, unconscious.

Elsword and I wordlessly watched Ariel heave Camilla onto her shoulder, salute us, and then hurry off into the hallway.

"So Aisha…" Elsword turned back to me and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

**(2)**"YOU MOLESTER!" I snapped and teleported him out the room. He landed with a loud thud outside my door and yelped. Weak.

I pressed two fingers against my forehead, sighing. The story thing, I'd deal with that later. "I need to go talk to someone smart to keep my sanity…" I walked over Rena's room, ignoring Elsword on my way there, levitating the door open.

"Hey Rena, what's-" I paused, seeing that Rena wasn't alone. Beside her was a purple haired girl who was twirling a staff in her hand. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize that you had company." The girl's hair was short and choppy, but other than that… She kinda looked like me, actually.

"No, it's fine." Rena smiled, standing up to give me a crushing hug. She gestured to the purplenette.

**(3)**"This is...Arme."

* * *

><p><strong>Chizu and Illu's-After-Story-Ramblings:<strong>

_Yeah uh… I think we will have a bunch of plot twists in the following chapters. Yep. _

LIFE. I LOVE IT. GIMME ALL THE GUMMY BEARS I NEED A SUGAR RUSH RIGHT NOW.

_**Thoughts on random stuff we wrote while typing out the chapter: **_

**(1) He looked back down at the story. "Although… Who's the author?"**

"**I didn't check…" I wandered over, and sat next to him ON THE D. **

_I give credit to Illu-chan for writing this. IT WAS HERRRR. _

WAT IT WAS NOT. I swears. Ok maybe I accidently clicked the thing that separated the letters but it wasn't all me!

_It used to be "ON THE BED" but she SOMEHOW messed it up. _

eh. Oh, yeah. You see the one in front of the sentence? Yeah, it should be where the one is somewhere in the document. All of these blooper-things are going to be set like that.

**(2)"YOU MOLESTER!" I snapped and teleported him out the room.**

_Because Aisha can now teleport people in PVP. Yay. No. Jk. If that was possible I would uninstall Elsword. _

Well, aren't we all happy about that. I'm sure everybody would love it if Aisha was given that skill. No really.

**(3)"This is...Armes legs feet toes fingers."**

I'm sorry. But it had to be done. I regret nothing.

**NEXT UPDATE DATE:** _idk. these things aren't even accurate._

_We have ideas planned out for the future chapters, but you're welcome to offer any suggestions! Or flames. _


	2. Arme!

**AISHA REACTS TO: Arme**

**Summary: A series where Aisha encounters Fanfiction and reacts to various ships, ideas, and people… Crossover parts will appear in future chapters, extremely cliche Aisha and OOCness of some characters! [COLLAB BETWEEN CHIZU AND ILLU-CHAN] **

**Rating: T **_**(Because of suggestive scenes) **_**And - and Aisha's dirty mouth. Most of those swears are from me 'cuz why not.**

**Disclaimer: We no own Elsword. **_**As always, if I owned Elsword, Eve would get a gigantic buff. Oh and Add would be nerfed. **_**If Illu-chan owned Elsword, Add wouldn't exist yo. At least everything but his base wouldn't. **_**And PT. Don't forget the hot PT.**_

**Dedicated to:** _**All the wanna-be-purple-magicians in the world! *coughlikeArmecough* **_

**The-Before-Story-Notes-That-Are-Somewhat-Entertaining: **

_So it seems that you people enjoyed our last chapter =w=... YAAAAAAAY. _

Yahoo. I'm glad, because we spent like hours on that crap lol -w- I'll also admit that I'm losing my touch in writing Elsword… Like, Aisha's no prob because of how generically tsun she is, but like with everyone else it's like I forgot how to write them rofl

_For all our lovely reviewers: _

_** Onica: Huehue. I'm glad that you like my attempt at making humor xD And that would've been interesting to read owo! We probably will be making A LOT more chapters because this is the most entertaining thing I've ever wrote in my life. **_**Hellooooo~~~~ I'm super happy that you liked it yo xD The most random thing I've ever written… Of course, it's not a bad thing lol**

_** EM47: EVERYTHING. QQ WHY MUST HER JAP VOICE SO CUTE QQQQQQQQQQ hnng. if she could teleport people in PVP I would literally just uninstall Elsword ASAP. #NerfAllPurpleCharactersPls. **_**I don't PVP, but I'll admit that the thought of Aisha teleporting others would be… Would be… QQQQQQ**

_** NameLyx: Well here it is o/ **_

_** Little Blue Butterflies: Yes. Tsun-Tsun. I shall use that as her nickname in a future chapter now =w= And yep. Arme = The rip off of Aisha with the most childish voice ever. I literally replayed her voice over and over, laughing until my mom told me to shut up. AND WHEN SHE SAYS "Aren't I cute? Ehehehehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehhe~ " **_**Kikikikikiki Arme is… Well… I don't know how to explain her. But, she has better hair than base Aisha, I gotta give her that.**

* * *

><p>"Um… Hi, Arme?" I didn't really know what to say. I mean, she was like a complete look-alike! Honestly- I thought I was the only one that could pull off the purple hair. And, no offense to her, but she sounds like… a little kid. "Er… Your name is Arme? I mean, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but…"<p>

Arme chuckled, her purple eyes (Damn, she looked waaaaayy too much like me) flickering with interest. "I get that a lot," She said. "You're Aisha, right?" She stood up - holy cow, she was even the same height as me! Sticking out her hand, Arme smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. Like Rena said, I'm Arme. Arme Glenstid."

I hesitated for just a moment before taking it and shaking it. "Aisha. Er - just Aisha."

Rena squealed and clapped her hands after I took my hand off of Arme's. "Well… now that you two are friends…" Rena grabbed a bundle of tickets to the arcade from off her desk. "Let's go out somewhere?" She stuffed the tickets into her pocket and grinned at us.

Arme sneered, a strange glint in her eyes. "Sure, it's been a while since I've been to the Altera arcade." She cracked her knuckles, a smile creeping over her features. "I'll be looking forward to it." She started to walk out of the room, "I'll meet you guys there. I need to get ready." The door closed, and I stared after her. That was weird.

Rena giggled. "Arme's so cool, isn't she?" She adjusted the position of the tickets in her pocket and turned back to me.

I stiffly nodded. "That's one way to describe her." I pulled Rena by her arm. "Come on, let's go see if Eve wants to come."

* * *

><p><strong>Random time skip bc I'm lazy af: <strong>

We had made it to the arcade, it was retro-styled with old-fashioned designs decorating the signs. A curtain flapped with the wind as Rena and I waited patiently for Arme to come. When we invited Eve to come she merely stated that she had better things to do. (Elsword had managed to disappear from his spot from outside my room, that sneaky pervert). And then the door was shoved open and a slightly familiar head of purple bounced into the room.

"Sorry for the wait!" Arme sang as she skipped over to us, dragging a red haired- wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What. Like, wat.

"Elsword?!" I screeched, backing up a couple inches and hitting the wall with my back. "You know Arme?!"

Elsword sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and I could see Arme's grip on him tightening as she stared at the arcade machines behind us. "Yeah well… I kinda ran into her in the hallway and we hit it off right away - er, in a friendship kind of sense. She's the complete opposite of you in a way."

Arme giggled and clutched onto him tighter.

For a moment I couldn't even react to his words. Me- the opposite of her? Was he blind or something? Wait… Was that a good or a bad thing? I couldn't tell. But what I could say is that Arme was definitely girlier than me.

I huffed in annoyance, pulling Rena by the arm once again. "Let's just get started already." Arme lifted her eyebrows at me - and no, I'm not annoyed. Not in the s-slightest.

We stood in a square, all of us were facing each other. I stood in between Rena and Elsword. "How should we divide ourselves today?" Rena asked cheerfully, pulling out her tickets. She pulled back a lock of green hair behind her ear, and then looked at us as she counted her tickets.

Elsword shrugged. "Get in groups of two, and compete in as many two-player games. Whoever wins the most games in the pair gets to go to the movies with whoever won from the other pair. Sounds fair enough?"

Rena nodded energetically, and I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever." I replied nonchalantly.

Arme tugged on Elsword's sleeve. "I call being with Elsword!" Her voice was extremely high and girly and at that single moment I hated Arme. But then the moment ended and then I was back to being confused about her real identity.

Rena shook her head. "You two were already clinging to each other when you arrived here. It's not fair to Elsword, I mean, there's a lot of purple here, if you know what I mean. I'll go with Elsword this time. Besides, you and Aisha seem like you two would get along well."

"Yeah… Real well…" I muttered quietly, so that no one could hear me. Arme pouted but didn't say anything else.

She then frowned, but it vanished off her face and she clung to me. "Okay Aisha! Let's go cover the north arcade area?" She took half the tickets from Rena, who offered them to her. "C'mon!" She had so much energy, I wasn't sure what to do with her. Elsword took half of Rena's tickets and they both nodded.

I sighed. "Sure." I wasn't exactly happy with it, but I couldn't say no to Rena.

"We'll meet here in 5 hours!" Rena called over to us, waving. Elsword waved his hand once and then turned around, Rena hurrying after him.

As soon as we were out of their sight, Arme peeled herself off of me, a sinister look appearing on her face. "Just so you know Aisha, I'm going to win. I'll be the one going to the movies with Elsword… on a **d-a-t-e**." She exaggerated the last word, winking at me before racing off to a shooting game. "This one first!" Arme exclaimed. I frowned, muttering under my breath. I really hoped that Rena would win.

She waved over at a couple of high school guys watching us, and they immediately blushed, shyly waving back at her. She then turned to me, her purple eyes flashing with a hidden intent, and then flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

I stood still for a moment, replaying her words again in my mind. "Oh. You're going down." I hissed, feeling overly competitive. Jeez! She's really nothing like me, like Elsword said. I _was _going to beat her.

Well. Not because of how she wanted to go on a date with Elsword. I mean- I could care less about that molester. Her personality just annoyed me. Yeah, yeah, that's it. She grabbed the handle of the gun and said, "Think you can handle this, Aisha? You're a mage, aren't you?"

"Aren't _you_?" Okay, okay, she's really starting to piss me off now. Arme grinned cockily at me and then giggled.

"Of course," She said innocently, twirling the fake gun around in her hands. "I'm super inexperienced - I was thinking maybe you could help me?" At her voice, one of the high school guys in the corner nearly fainted. But me, I could see through that fake voice and that tone. An ominous smile was lurking underneath the cutesy one.

Arme tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and blinked innocently at me. "I'm guessing you don't know much then, huh? Well, I'm sure we'll both learn as we go!" And then she inserted the tickets, her eyes shining with malice as she looked at the screen. "What're you waiting for? Come on, Aisha! You're not scared, are you?"

I glared at her and took a seat next to her, picking up the plastic orange gun. "You're going down," I repeated.

She offered me a twisted smile, and then slammed her fist into the red button between us. The game started, and immediately I started to shoot. But the problem was, I didn't really know what I was doing. Sure, my aim was alright, but the gun was completely foreign territory right now. I fumbled with the buttons, with the entire gun itself - and then I looked over at Arme.

My mouth dropped open. I switched my eyes to her portion of the screen, and I almost fainted.

_Inexperienced, my ass_.

Arme, with a lazy expression on her face, effortlessly shot the zombies that appeared on the screen. She was even making girly poses as she shot. She glanced over at me and smiled sweetly. Draping her arm over her head so that she was shading her eyes, a hand on her hip, she made one of those freakin' sexy model poses and used her hand on her face to shoot a zombie.

What the heck was this girl playing at? I grit my teeth and tried to concentrate on the game in front of me - but look at that, it was already over. "You said you didn't know how to play!" I said, turning around to place my hands on my hips.

Arme melted out of her position and gave me this puppy-dog dopey look. "Beginners luck." She put down her gun and pointed off into a direction.

"Next game!"

Game after game I lost to Arme. Some games I barely lost by a few hundred points, others I wasn't even close to her. She had managed to gather a crowd of fanboys who were devoted to fetching her food or drinks whenever she needed them.

"Are you enjoying yourself Aisha?" Arme questioned, nibbling at a cherry lollipop.

"Yeah. Totally." I growled.

Arme blinked, then shrugged, her eyes looking disinterested until she saw a flashing sign.

"That game." She pointed at an open battle field, a holographic barrier surrounding it. Two people were inside, dueling. I watched as a male loaded his cannon and threw a grenade at a female. She naively picked it up, examining it. It blew up in her face.

"**Chung wins! Win streak: x6!**" Holographic words appeared above his head and he dragged his cannon to one side of the field and crossed through the barrier, his cannon materialized into air as he deactivated it.

"Nice job Chung! Are you going to try and get another win?" A pink haired girl shyly gave him a towel.

He accepted it with a grateful smile, brushing platinum blond locks out of his eyes. "Thanks. I think I'll just go home for now. I need to finish up a project."

The girl nodded, blushing, and the two walked away. They headed out of the arcade, and I snapped my head around to stare at Arme.

She had raced up to the field, scanning her palm on the reader in front of her. Her eyes weren't as malicious as before, maybe now that she knew I had already pretty much lost. Not that I was going to admit that to her - things could change, okay?!

"**Player 1: Arme Glenstid, Battle Mage.**" The system said in a monotone voice. A profile image of Arme flashing a peace sign appeared next to her name.

I walked over the the palm reader, pressing my left palm onto the digital surface.

"**Player 2: Aisha, Elemental Master.**" The system boomed, the voice crackling with static, showing the years of use. "Please enter the battlefield."

Arme jumped in, her clothes changing to a fairy-like look. She winked cheerily and struck this cutesy pose that made me want to gag.

As I walked in, I automatically felt my clothes simmer into a more comfortable suit for battle. It was light and airy, and the design was a bit too girly for me, but it worked.

"Battle Starting in...**3**…"

Arme spun her wand around, "Well… You don't match me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you who's the better mage." I retorted. Arme gave me this pitying look, like I was this dirty street begger, and then batted her eyelashes like she was so much better than me. Jerk.

"**2**…"

A blue symbol appeared above my head. I looked up at it, squinting, and then turned back to the game.

"**1**…"

Arme smirked.

"**Fight!**"

The field changed from a plain white room to a vast, open area. A waterfall was pouring down around us as we stood on a floating island, cherry blossom trees were planted around us. The air was tinged with the sharp scent of cut grass, and the steady trickling of the waterfall and river was enough to put me to sleep.

For a moment we stood still, Arme's eyes closed, an evil grin spread on her face. My wand was floating in front of me as my mana increased at an alarming rate. Wind flew through the battlefield, a few petals tumbling past our still bodies.

Nothing happened until a large, single pink petal slowly floated down to the ground, our eyes both shot to it. We watched as it kept falling… and then it touched the ground.

I teleported towards her at the same time as she teleported in my direction. "**Lightning shower!**" I yelled, jumping up into the air, releasing lightning bolts down to strike her. She merely teleported away, laughing. It echoed around the stillness of the arena, mixing in with the sound of the water rushing down.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted, examining her nails. Arme's expression was totally different than it was before - cocky, arrogant, and mean. It was kind of scary, seeing this kind of personality change. Flicking a piece of purple hair out of her eyes, she gave me a look like I was this piece of dog poop stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

I hissed, running up to her. "**Chain Lightning!**" I raised my wand.

"Too slow." She wagged her finger, then summoned a wave of icicles that traveled towards me. Arme laughed again, and it didn't have any of the overly feminine twinkle that it had before. Instead it was sharp, haughty, and confident.

'She has icicle wave?!' I gasped.

"**Freezing spear**!" The wave struck me, throwing me up into the air. She watched as I hit the ground, a cry of pain leaving my mouth as I did so. I blinked up, staring into the small white clouds that dotted the artificial sky. I didn't even have any time to react before Arme spoke up.

"Don't you know, Aisha? You always call your skills' names _after_ you destroy your enemy." Arme smiled and giggled, saying it slowly like she was talking to a baby. "_After_." Her all too familiar purple eyes sparkled with a dangerous competitive aura.

Gritting my teeth, I teleported up and away from her. I'm not losing, no way. Not to this girly-freak. Arme giggled and pressed the back of her hand to her lips, giving me this look with her eyes that suggested bad things.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Calm down Aisha. **Meditate.**' I had a sigh of relief as I felt energy surge up within me. By her combat style I doubt she has good defense- I can bait her in with **Mana Barrier** then turn on her. She didn't seem worried that I was regenerating my mana. Good. She can keep underestimating me. I'll show her.

"I'll end this under five minutes." Arme confidently promised, running up to me. I closed my eyes and listened to her movement. I could hear her steady running pace, her feet now lifting into the air- _now_!

I took my staff and thrust it into the air behind me, it connected with her stomach as she teleported into the area that I predicted.

"**Cyclone**!" I summoned a mini purple cyclone that pushed her away from me, and Arme clenched her teeth to avoid crying out. She tried to get back into another stance to cast a spell, but I smacked her on the back with my wand and she tumbled to the floor.

I teleported back up to her, and smiled. "Don't you know, Arme? You always call your skills' names _before_ you use them, so that your enemy can know how they're being destroyed." She widened her eyes as my staff flickered with electricity, and then she yelped with that stupid fake girly voice of hers. "**Lightning** **bolt**!" A stream of lighting burst from my staff and hit her, frying the tips of her hair and roasting her clothes.

Arme fell backwards to the ground, her HP bar drastically decreased. She groaned and got up, teleporting multiple times away from me. "That _huuuuurts_!" She whined like I hurt her _pretty little feelings_. And of course it didn't hurt - you weren't supposed to feel anything (Well, physically). It was just a game after all. Arme tightened her grip on her wand, kneeling on the branch of the largest cherry blossom tree in the arena. "But… I'm not losing." She and I both charged at each other, and she waved her wand, creating the road of icicles again.

The cocky expression on her face was changed into seriousness. Oh, so she was finally getting serious, eh? Her hand, as if on reflex, reached up to whip her short charred purple hair over her shoulder.

...wait. I watched her **Ici-** I mean, **Freezing Spear** rush up towards me. Sure- it looked like my **Icicle Wave**, but it was definitely weaker. By far.

"**Icicle wave!**" I yelled at the same time she said, "**Freezing spear!**"

_CRACK!_

Our waves clashed, and hers shattered into tiny shards. She froze up, even before my icicle wave reached her.

"...How?" She whispered. She reacted quickly, dodging my attack, appearing in front of me. All traces of her cheerfulness were gone, she looked dead serious.

She lifted her arms into the air, I noticed a shadow below me. I looked up to see firey meteors hurling down towards me. Panic overtook me and I momentarily froze.

"**The End!**" She screeched, her eyes laced with undying competitive fury.

A blue shield quickly formed around me, tanking most of the molten rock from hurting me too much. My hp bar decreased to where I only had half my health left. I moved to the side, my feet disturbing the mounds of cherry blossom petals that had gathered around us.

Arme was panting from using up so much of her mana on one spell. I saw her vulnerability and took advantage.

"..._I told you that I would show you who the better mage was…_" I ominously said. A chill swept down my spine from my own words and I raised my wand. "_**Elemental storm**__!_"

In a flurry of ice, lightning, fire, and air, Arme's health vanished and she fell to the ground and her eyes were wide with disbelief. Her charred hair flew around in little wisps around her face, and I tapped the ground with my feet, stirring up more cherry blossom petals. A smug smile smothered my lips.

"**Aisha wins!**"

The voice was loud and mechanical, but it made me feel warm as I looked at Arme. She was scowling, her face contorted in a disbelieving frown.

"...How?" She whispered, staring at her own hands, clenching them into finds and reopening them again.

Man, she looked absolutely pissed. Arme scowled and then looked up at me. "You... You're such a cheater! I was set for victory, and then... And then..." Arme released a loud wail and I suddenly realized that she was really close to tears.

I knew it was just a game, and I had won. I expected her to get frustrated or something, but I wasn't expecting actual tears.

A drop slid down Arme's cheek and she pointed at me accusingly. "This isn't the end, Aisha. It will never be the end until I rip your body to pieces and you no longer breathe. It's a lifetime of death you've gotten yourself into, Purple-headed freak!" Before I could even process her words, she logged out of the game with an angry cry.

Talk about being a drama queen. I exited the game - and lo and behold, Rena and Elsword had magically appeared and were handing Arme tissues, looking confused. "What happened, Arme?" Rena was asking, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Arme sniffed, holding the tissue daintily up to her nose. "I-I think I'm okay," She said, swiping at her eyes softly. "I-I'm just a little upset because I lost, you know? I mean, I… I just thought that I wouldn't get beat so hard," She sniffled, "After all, it's only my first time." She looked at me with a fake sad frown, and then she buried her face into her hands. But I saw her smirk into her palms, and another spiel of rage swelled up in me - hot, angry, and embarrassed at this amount of fake info she was feeding them.

She pointed at me, her face seeming to have calmed down a bit. "Just you wait Aisha." She mimicked a gun at me, pretending to shoot me before stalking off, flipping a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

I watched her walk off, slightly wondering why she was even upset. She technically won the movie ticket since I lost every game before the battle match. I shrugged. Oh well.

Rena had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong with her?"

I shook my head, brushing a stray strand of purple hair off out of my eyes. "Dunno, don't care."

Elsword stopped looking after Arme and met my eyes. "Wait, so who am I going to the movies with then?"

"Eh?" My heart started to beat a bit faster. Dang. I think the rush of excitement from fighting Arme is finally getting to me. "You...beat Rena?"

Rena's shoulders drooped. She smiled sheepishly and pushed Elsword's shoulder playfully.

Elsword laughed. "Yup. She didn't know how to play most of the shooting games or how to shoot a basketball." He puffed up his chest proudly, grinning.

Rena rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have let you choose the games."

I coughed, hiding my smile. "I guess that means that we're going together then." I fiddled with my fingers. "But don't think of this as a date or anything!" I pointed my finger at him. "You have to sit at least 3- wait, no, 5 seats away from me when we watch the movie!" An arcade game behind us beeped as the girl behind it lost.

He scoffed, stuffing his hands onto his pockets. "You're hilarious."

I frowned, scratching my neck. "I'm serious though…"

"Yeah, yeah." He stepped up to me and patted me on the back. "There, there Aisha. You don't have to be shy."

I hissed with mock menace and playfully attempted to bite his arm. He jerked away with blurred movements and grinned again.

"Um…" Rena started to say something. "I hate to disrupt your lover's quarrel, but the arcade is closing in like 2 minutes." She smoothed out the folds of her outfit and looked at us expectantly.

Elsword and I both said at the same time, "We're not lovers!" And then we glared at each other.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to drag Rena out of the arena. "Pulling too hard," She complained.

"Deal with it," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Another time skip just bc i can: <strong>

I yawned, collapsing onto my bed, hugging the sheets. I stared at my ceiling. It was decorated with a spacial background, with many tiny stars decorating it. It was something that I could stare at forever- but no one has ever seen it besides me. Sometimes… I wish… That I could, maybe, be more different than I am now.

It's hard to explain, but just controlling elements is a bit boring. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I want to be more unique… it would be nice to control something like space. It'd be a little cooler, too.

I sighed. I was thinking about stupid matters now. I sat up and opened my door, finding myself roaming down the hallway before I stopped in front of a door with a flimsy sign on the front.

I had somehow ended up in front of Elsword's room. Um.

"..." I slumped in front of the door, leaning my head against the hard surface. What was I doing here - he's probably asleep by - no wait. I stood up and pressed my ear against the door, sucking in a breath.

"Eve?" I heard Elsword's clear voice call out Eve's name. Uh. What.

"Yes?" Eve asked, her voice sounded relatively close to his.

"This is an awkward question… but nasods don't have emotions, right?"

"Correct. We have absolutely no emotions whatsoever. I thought that we already discussed this before." Eve plainly replied. I heard a rustling sound, like someone moving on top of bed sheets.

"We did...but… Would love count as an emotion?"

…

Silence.

I froze. Could it possible that… Elsword….

I clenched my teeth, listening for Eve's response. She can't... No... They... They wouldn't... Would they?

"...I…Elsword…?" Eve sounded different. She wasn't straight forward as usual. "...That's…"

More silence.

I swallowed. I was imagining things. Eve wouldn't- Elsword wouldn't- They wouldn't - !

I wanted to see what was going on behind the door. It was the same sensation I felt in the arcade. My heart was pounding more than before- but this time it was different. It felt like it was being squeezed. I reached for the door knob, resting my hand on the cool surface, firmly grasping it. I stared down at the door knob, and let go.

I casted one last look at his door and walked back to my room. The air was thick with unspoken silence.

Space is overrated. Maybe controlling time would be better.

* * *

><p><strong>The amazing author thoughts that half of you won't even read: <strong>

_So like- that last part was deep. So deep. As deep as my grade will get since I'm not doing my project right now. Oh yea. Arme was OOC af. But… YOLO \O\ /O/ \O/ k. I should really get back to my project so I'll just let Illu-chan take over._

Ok. So. Arme was pretty weird and bitchy. Well I mean we meant her to be like that sooooooooo... Ehhhhh. Also cliffhanger because why the heck not. I'm really tired right now. Fun fact: when I wake up in the morning 50% of the time I can't put my contacts in to go to school because my eyes are so swollen and I can barely open them. #LifeofanAsian #JustAsianProbs

**Author's thoughts on various scenes and quotes: **

"**Well… You don't match me." **

_Originally I was going to put her actual starting quote "Hey, let's take it easy!" but it sounded lame so I switched it to her taunt. It sounds somewhat better, yeah? _Arme is lame. 'kay? Errrrrr... Don't kill me GC fans qq

"**It's hard to explain, but just controlling elements is a bit boring. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I want to be more unique… it would be nice to control something like space. It'd be a little cooler, too."**

_I WONDER WHAT CLASS WE'RE TRYING TO HINT- HAHAHAHA. That's right. Void Princess. _HINT HINT HINT HINT TAKE THE HINT PLOX HINT

"**Nice job Chung! Are you going to try and get another win?" A pink haired girl shyly gave him a towel. **

_Bruh. The hints in this chapter are strong. _HIIIIIIIIIIIIIINT. PLS HINT. Btw this hint is actually important.

_Thanks for all your support! ^^ _

**Next chapter: Aisha reacts to ****EvexElsword. (With some slight Arme reacting.)**

**(On an important note: Vote for who Aisha ends up with on the poll via my profile!) **


End file.
